Alien Crash Site
An Alien Crash Site consists of an ancient Thargoid Interceptor shipwreck on a planet's surface. The first site was discovered in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system on August 30, 3302. Additional sites were later found in HIP 17862 and HIP 17403. An analysis by Aegis says the one in Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 is a little over 100 years old. The alien ships are believed to be inert. Description An alien shipwreck is scattered in a canyon, near a shallow depression caused by the impact on the moon 9 A of the star system AB-W B2-4. There are fourteen visible pieces of the alien ship, and five distinct types of pieces. Additional pieces may or may not be buried beneath the visible wreckage. Thirteen pieces are external wing-like structures of unknown purpose. The fourteenth and largest piece is ostensibly the central part of the ship, a semi-octagonal "core" with a centralized circular "aperture", also of unknown purpose. While the intact ship has eight of each piece, save for the core, the crash sites seem to be missing some parts. All of the pieces are considerably larger than a Scarab SRV, and the intact ship is approximately between a Python and an Anaconda in size. The circumstances of the ship's crash into the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 9 A, as well as how long the ship has been there, are unknown. The shipwreck bears no obvious sign of weapon damage. Additionally, given the concentration of wreckage in a relatively small area, it is possible that the ship was intact up until its impact with the moon's surface, at which time it shattered. It is speculated that the ship's pilot or pilots, if any, may still be aboard. History In 3302, three (NPC) CMDRs, Mahina Dillion, Otto Granger, and Logan Kohl, experienced an "incident" that led them to a discovery of great importance. On August 27, 3302, the three CMDRs hacked public Galnet news transmissions and inserted coded text that directed other CMDRs to them. On August 28, 3302, they appeared in the systems Apademak and Cail, and offered to reveal their discovery to the galaxy via a series of clues if they were each given large quantities of certain commodities, marking the beginning of "the Hunt".Reddit: "News about 'the Hunt'" On August 30, 3302, after Kohl's request for 6 million tons of narcotics was fulfilled and he offered his next clue, CMDRs Noctrach and Ihazevich located the correct planet that the clue hinted at and subsequently discovered the Alien Crash Site in a canyon there.Reddit comment by user HuttonOrbital (CMDR Noctrach) Their discovery was noted in a GalNet article posted the following day.Galnet News - Galactic News: Mysterious Wreckage Discovered The shipwreck was initially called an Unknown Ship, because their origin was a mystery. Analysis On 14 October 3303, an analysis by Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis confirmed suspicions that it is an ancient Thargoid Interceptor. Tesreau said''“Recent analysis of the Thargoid shipwreck in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system indicates that it is a little over 100 years old, despite being extremely similar, if not identical, to the currently active Thargoid Interceptor. This suggests that Thargoid ship design does not change particularly rapidly, and also that the shipwreck in HIP 17125 could be equally old.”''Galactic News: Speculation over Thargoid Ship Crash Site Locations Notes *According to Frontier's Michael Brookes, the Alien Crash Site at Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 was the final objective of "the Hunt".Elite Dangerous forums, Michael Brooke comment 1 No new content related to the aliens was added until the Elite Dangerous: Horizons 2.2 update.Elite Dangerous forums, Michael Brooke comment 2 Videos File:Alien_Ship_Wreck_Location_%26_Tour File:Elite_Dangerous_Thargoid_Scout Gallery Thargoid Interceptor Alien Crash Site 1.png|Thargoid crash site Thargoid Interceptor Alien Crash Site 2.png|A close-up of the Thargoid Alien Crash Site File:15661x7040.jpg File:15692x1368.jpg File:15648x9058.jpg File:15662x1876.jpg File:15695x9358.jpg File:15666x5176.jpg File:15689x1029.jpg File:15667x3734.jpg File:15721x1437.jpg File:15728x8086.jpg File:15729x1971.jpg File:15734x1360.jpg References Category:Alien life Category:Points of Interest Category:Thargoids